Translucent materials are widely used in computer graphics related industries including video games and digital films. Typical translucent material rendering techniques are very time consuming, especially for inhomogeneous translucent materials with complex surface mesostructures. This inefficiency may prevent the inhomogeneous materials from being used in gaming and other applications.